


Bad Decisions

by fragilelittleteacup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e24, First Time, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Regret, only because neither of them were emotionally sound at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief hurts in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

He was all grief and tears, blonde-brown curls and blue eyes- he clung to Chris’ jacket, sobbed into his shoulder, kissed him with clumsy pink lips, and said, ‘please’. Chris knew he shouldn’t. He knew it was wrong.

He laid Isaac down, pulled off his clothes. Isaac kissed him, again and again, and Chris was gentle- so, so gentle, whispering, “I won’t hurt you, I promise I won’t ever hurt you”, as he touched him, his white body, his young curves and lines. Isaac keened, gasping, and Chris felt like a monster, with Isaac below him, so warm and young and pliant, legs spread, body shaking with inexperience.

“I’ve never,”

“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. I won’t hurt you.”

He leaned into Isaac, kissing his neck, murmuring words of comfort, hiding his face in the pillow so he didn’t have to see Isaac’s pained expression when he pushed into him- it was too soon, too quickly, and Isaac stiffened, cried out, voice catching.

“Shh, I know, I know. It’ll feel better soon, I promise.”

He was taking advantage. This was wrong. He knew it, and yet he rolled his hips, stomach clenching in violent pleasure when Isaac clutched him tightly, sobbing, moaning, spreading his legs further to try and open up.

“Mr Argent-”

Hearing him say that name was jarring, so Chris jerked his hips forward, harder this time, and Isaac arched off the bed, crying out. Chris moved in him again, and again, eventually not giving Isaac any time to adjust- soon, he was snapping his hips forward and backward, hard and fast, and Isaac was moaning, open-mouthed, under him. He sat up, looked down at him, at his dazed blue eyes and long eyelashes, wet lips, flushed cheeks. He fucked him harder, harder, until he was coming inside him, warm and slick, and it dripped down Isaac’s legs when he pulled out.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, reaching down, gripping Isaac tight, moving his fist quickly. “I’m sorry, Isaac.”

Isaac was shaking, trembling hard, crying, and when he came his hips jerked towards the ceiling, his body going taut. Then he went limp, head lolling sidewards, and Chris pulled him into an embrace, murmuring, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s okay,” Isaac breathed, breaths still hitching, words loose and jumbled, “It’s okay, I’m not a child.”

 _You are,_ Chris wanted to say, _you’re young enough to be my son._

He held him close, apologised over and over, kissed him, hugged him even after he’d fallen asleep.


End file.
